


Hot Chocolate

by FlyRobinFly



Series: 12 days of Thiam [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Thiam, Cute, Established Relationship, I Love You, Liam Dunbar Being an Idiot, M/M, Theo Raeken Being an Asshole, frustrating theo, peronal holiday challenge, they're perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: “Here you go,” Liam said setting the large mug of cocoa on the coffee table in front of Theo.The chimera looked at it skeptically before meeting Liam’s eyes. “What the hell is that?”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: 12 days of Thiam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569280
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling the need to participate in a Christmas writing challenge but I’m out of the loop so I decided to challenge myself. Somehow I came up with the 12 Days of Thiam Challenge for myself. I will try my best to post a new wintery/Christmas Thiam one-shot every day starting the 14th until the 25th. I am hoping this will help me and you guys get into the mood for Christmas!!!
> 
> This is the layout of the challenge I am attempting:
> 
> 1 - First Snow  
> 2 - Hot Chocolate  
> 3 - Family Game Night  
> 4 - Snowman  
> 5 - Christmas Tree  
> 6 - Mistletoe  
> 7 - Blizzard  
> 8 - Snowball Fight  
> 9 - Fireplace  
> 10 - Snuggling  
> 11 - Caroling  
> 12 - Wishlist
> 
> Feel free to join me even if it's for one day.

**~~~**

“Hey, Theo. You want a drink?” Liam called from the kitchen as he pulled a couple of mugs from the cupboard.

“Sure,” he heard the chimera call from the living room doing what Liam assumed was homework.

Liam smiled as he placed the kettle on the stove and turned it onto high. While he waited for the water to boil, he took two small candy canes and crushed them up into a powder. Add in the packets of cocoa, a pinch of salt, some heavy cream, and the boiling water and his masterpiece was almost finished.

But not without the tall fluffy tower of whipped cream!

“Here you go,” Liam said setting the large mug of cocoa on the coffee table in front of Theo.

The chimera looked at it skeptically before meeting Liam’s eyes. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s hot cocoa.”

“When you asked if I wanted a drink, I thought you meant water.”

Liam scoffed. “Who drinks water?”

“Uh. Regular people,” Theo deadpanned.

Liam sighed because Theo kinda had a point. But he was also just being a dick because Liam went through all the effort of making that. “Hey, that was made with love. You will drink it.”

Theo blinked at the beta that stood before him and leaned forward. He kept his eyes trained on Liam’s as he brought the mug up to his lips and took a sip. “Hm. So that’s what love tastes like. It’s a little too sweet.”

Liam rolled his eyes.

“But I like it.”

Liam sighed and sat down next to Theo, leaning in to give him a kiss but was blocked by the jumbo mug and a tower of whipped cream. Liam huffed and glared at the chimera as he took another sip. “You’re very frustrat-”

When Theo pulled the mug back, there was a smear of whipped cream on his upper lip and a dollop on his nose. Theo raised his eyebrows. “You were saying?”

Liam rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what Theo was doing. And as much as it frustrated him and made him angry, he couldn’t resist placing a kiss on those lips. He felt Theo smiling against his own and pulled back. “Manipulative.”

“I think ‘irresistible’ is the word you were looking for,” Theo agreed, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

Liam sighed.

Theo chuckled and set the hot cocoa on the coffee table, picking up his homework. “Look, why don’t you pick out a movie while I finish this up? When I’m done, I can manipulate all the love out of you that I want. Deal?”

Liam frowned. “No deal.”

“Come on,” Theo said. “Haven’t you ever heard of Netflix and Chill?” Theo watched as the gears turned in Liam’s head and smirked. “Make sure you pick out a movie you don’t mind getting distracted from cause-”

“Shshshsh,” Liam said putting a finger over Theo’s lips. “Shut up and finish your homework.”

Theo opened his mouth when Liam moved to grab the remote. “Can you make some popcorn?”

Liam glared. “Doesn’t popcorn count as a distraction?”

“No. Popcorn counts as fule,” Theo argued. Liam simply rolled his eyes and got up to go make the popcorn. A few minutes later, the smell of popcorn was watfing through the house and Liam was pressing play. “Wait. Is this the new star wars movie? Liam, I said to pick a movie that’s not distracting.”

“Uh. No. You said to pick a movie that I don’t mind getting distracted from. You said absolutely nothing about picking a movie that you’ve been wanting to see for weeks-”

“Months.”

“Anyways,” Liam said shoving him down on the couch. “What was it you wanted to do during the movie?”

“You little…” Theo expression softened and a smiled grew on his lips. This is why he loved Liam. Liam always surprised him, kept him on his toes. No one would ever worm their way into Theo’s heart the same way Liam does. “You’re perfect.”

Now when Theo said perfect, he didn’t mean flawless. Liam was far from flawless. Theo knew better than anyone. He meant that Liam was perfect for him. Liam was it for him.

Liam placed a kiss on Theo’s lips before admitting. “You are too.” Liam didn’t miss the sparkle of doubt in Theo’s eyes when he said it. “You are to me, Theo.”

Theo reached up and caressed Liam’s cheek, brushing his hair back. “I love you,” he said for the first time. All Liam could do was smile and say “I love you” back. And as he leaned in to kiss Theo he was halted by a “Great, now can we watch the movie?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
